


Science Approved

by VeeTheSheep



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Pro tip, but not minlix they dating, changbin hyunjin seungmin woojin and jeongin are only mentioned sorry, if you write it down its science, just... had to, renhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeeTheSheep/pseuds/VeeTheSheep
Summary: Goldilocks!Felix and his Quest to find the perfect cuddle buddy!!





	Science Approved

Felix was an exigent little boy, he liked things his way, always thriving comfort wherever he went and whatever he did. 

He always double checked his clothes, seeing if they would fit where he was going and the weather that day.

Always revised his papers and emails before sending them.

Some may call him a perfectionist but he was just making sure that he had chosen the best option to make himself the most comfortable possible.

And that also applied to his dose of human contact. 

That said, he was in a current quest to find his perfect cuddle buddy.

He has even written a list of attributes needed for one to be considered a good cuddle buddy, that list consisted of:

1- Warm, but not sweaty

2- Tight, but not suffocating

3- Good smell, but not overwhelming

 

And that’s about the farthest he got before his empirical investigation had begun.

Over the course of the week he had tested his best friends to see which one was the most comfortable to snuggle up with.

He started with Chan, his fellow australian hyung, having pretty much thrown himself on the other’s back when he least expected, he immediately discard the older. His hyung was a furnace, running on high temperatures seemingly 24/7. Which was great for winter but not while spring was in full blown.

That was one down, several more to go.

 

His next prey was his better half, his soulmate, his best friend, his little Jisung.

Since their friendship was a mess of wild ideas and blind trust, Felix had shared his idea with Jisung. And, although he had been hurt, claiming it was humiliating for Felix to “even consider that my cuddles are the most perfect cuddles and  _ everything _ you could ask for!!”, he complied.

He pulled Felix by the wrist, making him sit with him in their huge couch, pulling him sideways and burying his face on the others chest, snuggling close and sighing contently. Jisung was now as relaxed as he could ever be, every worry seeping out of his body as he started drifting off. 

Felix on the other hand…

He loved Jisung and his cuddles were sometimes the only thing that could get him up on some rough mornings but as the minutes passed by, his ribs started aching and he had to, unfortunately, remove himself from the now sleeping boy, careful to not wake him up.

He mentally scratched off Jisung’s name, heart heavy. 

 

Donghyuck was next.

It wasn’t often that they could meet up and just kill the afternoon away cuddling and playing video games. But, once every blue moon, when Donghyuck had a free afternoon at his internship at the labs, they would spend their day doing absolutely nothing besides chatting and eating all they could.

That Friday was, coincidentally, one of Donghyuck’s day off and Felix didn't waste no time in popping by the other’s shared apartment with his boyfriend to catch up.

The two boys put on a random anime, for they were both way too tired from uni and work to be bothered to actually play any game. They started off sitting side by side on Donghyuck’s bed, backs against the wall but over time they had started snuggling closer and soon enough they pressed closed, half hugging and it would be perfect if it wasn’t for Donghyuck’s clothes being reeking of alcohol, making Felix’s nose scrunch involuntarily. Donghyuck had noticed it and chuckled awkwardly, apologizing for the strong scent “It’s because of the internship, Renjun doesn't like it either but his hands always smells like paint so he can’t complain.” Felix assures him it's fine and goes back to hugging the other anyways.

Felix does remorsefully scratches Donghyuck’s name as well, his list betraying him.

 

For Eric he has high expectations. His hugs always seemed made out of pure energy, never failing to get his spirits running high, he was almost sure his sunshine of a best friend would take the prize.

He was a little disappointed when he realized he had to write down another rule, one that he had forgotten but was reminded about ten minutes into their cuddle fest.

4- Someone who can settle down

And that’s why Felix has to cross Eric’s name as well. His hugs were great but his energy was off the walls. 

He was constantly playing with his fingers, shifting his weight from leaning on the couch to lying on him and yes, Felix also tended to get giddly from time to time but that was  _ too _ hyper.

He was really starting to regret this whole experiment.

 

His Changbin hyung was his next victim, but Felix took one glance at his big arms and thought to himself “I ain’t dying today, sorry hyung”

Seungmin and Hyunjin had similar styles of cuddling, which consisted in flopping on top of Felix and curling up as they got more comfortable. “Thank you,next”

After trying Jeongin- he complained a lot, saying he was “too heavy hyung, I’m a baby, be careful”- and Woojin- who, admitelly, was the closest to be the best, had it not been for his strong perfume that, even though it smelled heavenly, was too accentuated for him- he had flopped down on his own bed, frustration pouring out of him.

Minho happened to be passing by when he heard Felix groaning in annoyance and walked in to the boy with his face hidden in the pillow.

He didn't even say anything, just climbed into bed with the younger, back turned to him and Felix catched the drill, looping an arm around Minho’s waist and dropping his head on the older’s shoulder, smelling the faint scent of lavender.

He breathed in, deeply, before sighing, embarrassed because his hyung will probably find him concerns silly. 

Minho doesn't push him to talk, just hold his hand and hums softly until Felix clears his throat, tapping Minho’s arm so he can turn to him.

They reposition themselves as Minho turns around, going back to their cuddling as he waits for Felix to speak again.

“Please don't make fun of me” it's how Felix choses to start, and Minho looks at him confused.

“Oh baby, I could never…” his reply makes Felix giggly- and blushy too, shhh-  but he hits Minho’s chest softly.

“Yeah, right” Minho beams at him and Felix continues “I conducted a test to see which one of my friends had the best cuddle for me” he says, rushedly.

Minho is so used to his boy’s antics that he just nods solemnly, humming, before asking “And what’s wrong with that?”

Felix huffs and whines before answering “All of their cuddles are amazing but none of them meet all the requisites on my list”

“And what are the requisites?” Minho asks, curious.

“To be warm, but not too warm; tight, but not too tight; to smell good and to keep still, but none of them were The One you know?”

Minho hums again, “And what about mine?”

Felix feels his cheeks start to heaten up, his eyes shifting from his hyung’s face to the shirt he was wearing “W-what about you?”

Minho laughs momentarily before asking “My cuddling, silly” 

Felix pouts and Minho tries his hardest no to kiss that pout away. “Hyuuung, you don't count”

Minho raises an eyebrow, clearly amused “What do you mean ‘I don't count’?” he asks teasing “am i not good enough for you?” he fake sniffles.

At this point Felix face is as red as the bandana tied on his backpack, but he still shakes his head. “It's cause you're like…”

“Yes?”

“My boyfriend?” 

There it was, the word Felix is still not used. His relationship with Minho is still new, with them “getting their heads out of their asses”- as Jisung has said- not even a month ago.

Minho chuckles at his embarrassed face, nesting closer to the younger and kissing his forehead “Yeah, I am…” he smiles and then kisses his cheek “I’m also the best cuddler you’ve ever met, science approved.”

Felix laughs, still embarrassed but he must admit, holding Minho close, smelling his floral perfume and feeling like they were two puzzle pieces, fitting so well together. 

It was the closest thing to perfect Felix could have ever asked.

**Author's Note:**

> This was poitless, i just wanted to write minlix being cute  
> anyways my twt is @bloomingjuns  
> my ccat is /vthesheep  
> thanks yall


End file.
